


black leather

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Leather, M/M, Naked man clothed man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Jaskier buys a new outfit that's entirely black leather, and Geralt is surprised by how strongly he responds.-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 4: Leather
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	black leather

Geralt sat in the tavern, waiting. Jaskier was supposed to meet him, having gone their separate ways for the day, doing their own errands without the bother of the other tagging along. Geralt certainly didn’t need Jaskier knocking things over while he collected potion ingredients, and he wasn’t too disappointed to miss Jaskier’s endless clothing shopping.

But now Jaskier was late, and Geralt was hungry, and getting tired of nursing the same ale to avoid having to pay for another. He was considering leaving for a brothel, or at least a cheaper tavern, when the door opened and Jaskier walked in. 

Only, instead of his normal colorful, satiny nonsense, Jaskier was wearing head-to-toe black leather, and Geralt inhaled sharply, choking on a mouthful of ale. 

“All right?” Jaskier asked, walking over to the table as though nothing were amiss, as though he wasn’t wearing the tightest leather pants Geralt had ever seen, like he’d been sewn into the whole outfit. 

“What. Are. You. Wearing?” Geralt said slowly. 

Jaskier beamed. “Do you like it? Apparently it’s the new thing, everyone wants to look like they’re wearing armor, and of course it’s very expensive…”

Geralt blinked at Jaskier as he stopped opposite him in front of the table. Geralt could hear the quiet sounds of the leather as Jaskier moved, could smell the quality of the material; he watched it move with every motion Jaskier made, enhancing his muscles. Geralt wore leather every day of his life, and it had never seemed like anything except practical, and now, he wanted nothing more than to run his hands over every inch of Jaskier’s leather-clad body, his eyes drawn unintentionally to the way it pulled across his groin. 

Suddenly, Geralt wasn’t hungry, or angry. He was just aroused. 

“It’s very…it’s…” Geralt swallowed as Jaskier walked around the table, standing in front of Geralt like he was concerned. If he just took a few steps forward, Geralt could pull him into his lap, rub his hands over the leather, stroke Jaskier’s leather-clad cock while he writhed on Geralt’s lap and…

“You hate it, don’t you?” Jaskier asked, disappointed. 

Geralt shook his head quickly and stood up abruptly. He needed to get out of the tavern, and into their private room, before he lost control. “Upstairs,” he said, his voice choked. Jaskier frowned, but nodded and let Geralt lead him quickly up the stairs to their room, closing the door behind them. 

“Not sure how you can be ashamed to be seen with me,” Jaskier muttered, “this is basically what you wear all the time anyway, and it  _ is _ in fashion right now.”

Geralt laughed uncomfortably. “I’m not ashamed,” he said, walking over to Jaskier and running his hand along Jaskier’s sleeve. It felt amazing, and Geralt was getting hard just from the way it looked on Jaskier’s body, just from the way it felt under his fingertips. He wanted Jaskier to fuck him, and he wanted him to keep the clothing on while he did it. “You just look…incredibly good in that.”

“Oh!” Jaskier grinned and Geralt leaned down and kissed him, wrapping his hands around Jaskier’s hip and grinding against him so that Jaskier could feel the full effect his outfit was having on Geralt. “ _ Oh _ ,” Jaskier repeated. “You like this.”

Geralt nodded, rubbing his hands over the leather on Jaskier’s ass. “I do.”

“I bet I could fuck you without removing a stitch of clothing,” Jaskier said thoughtfully, like it wasn’t going to go straight to Geralt’s cock. “What do you think about that?”

Geralt swallowed. “If you don’t do that right now, Roach and I will leave you in this stupid town.”

Jaskier laughed. “Roach would never leave me.” He stepped back and nodded at Geralt’s clothing. “Take off everything, and get on the bed.” Geralt wanted to argue, but then Jaskier started to run his fingers down his chest, stroking them over the leather on his stomach and hips and thighs, palming over his cock and breathing heavily. 

Geralt nodded, keeping his eyes on Jaskier as he pulled off his shirt and unlaced his pants, dragging them down his thighs. Jaskier smiled and motioned towards the bed, and Geralt scrambled onto it. It was strange, being naked while Jaskier was completely clothed, but strange in an incredibly hot way. 

Jaskier retrieved a vial of oil and stood over the bed while Geralt rolled onto his back and spread his legs eagerly. Jaskier leaned over him, lining their bodies up and rubbing his clothing against Geralt’s bare skin. Geralt shivered at the touch of the warm leather, the way it stroked across his skin, brushing against the tip of his cock. 

Jaskier pulled back eventually, looking almost as affected as Geralt, and Geralt groaned at the obvious bulge of his cock underneath the leather. Jaskier leaned down as he drizzled oil onto his fingers and started to finger Geralt open, so that his leather-clad arms were still touching the inside of Geralt’s thigh, rubbing against them as he moved his fingers. 

Geralt was opened up and whining for Jaskier’s cock when Jaskier finally grinned and stood back to unlace the skin-tight leather pants. He barely had to pull them down to pull his cock out, and Geralt shuddered at the sight of his hard, leaking cock in the middle of all of that leather. Jaskier was sweating, and his eyes were dark with arousal as he pulled at Geralt’s thighs until Geralt slid to the edge of the bed, his ass lined up with Jaskier’s cock. 

Jaskier pressed his cock into Geralt slowly, and Geralt groaned. Jaskier leaned over him again, making sure the leather rubbed across Geralt’s skin as he started to thrust into him. Geralt grasped at Jaskier’s back, smoothing his fingertips across the leather, breathing in the smell of the leather and the oil and Jaskier, a heady combination. 

“Fuck, this is hotter than I expected,” Jaskier said, panting, and Geralt nodded. 

Jaskier grinned and thrust harder. The leather moved with Jaskier’s body, trailing over his cock and stomach, slipping against his thighs. Geralt moaned, trying hard not to come on Jaskier’s fancy new black leather, even though he wanted to, wanted to see the white of his cum stain the black. 

Jaskier’s hips stuttered and he groaned as he fucked into Geralt, nipping and licking at Geralt’s neck. Geralt knew that meant he was close, and he thrust back at Jaskier, driving him towards his orgasm. Jaskier cried out and pumped his hips quickly, filling Geralt with his cum. 

Jaskier lifted himself away from Geralt, slipping his cock out of Geralt’s ass and reaching for Geralt’s cock. Geralt whined and Jaskier looked at him incredulously. “Fine, but if you cum on my new clothing, you have to clean it.”

Geralt’s mind went blank with want. “I can do that.” He was a witcher—he’d cleaned cum out of leather before.

Jaskier bent down again, leaning over so that he could stroke Geralt’s cock up against his stomach, smearing the leather with precum. Geralt felt on edge, the sight of the leather and of Jaskier, still clothed except for his cock, flushed and sated, enough to drive him crazy. He thrust up with the motions of Jaskier’s hand and came, striping white across the black leather of his top. 

“Fuck,” Geralt whispered and Jaskier smiled. 

“Well,” Jaskier said, peeling off his dirtier clothing and collapsing on the bed next to Geralt, “looks like someone’s going to have to be a lot nicer about visiting clothing shops in the future, hmm?”


End file.
